


Looking For A Way Home

by disclosedthoughts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Disneyland, Father!Louis, Fluff, He's a single dad, M/M, and all the good stuff, anyway, hey that rhymed, i swear I can't get enough of Father!Louis, is that even a thing, uncle!harry, who knows who cares, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disclosedthoughts/pseuds/disclosedthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something about this, about Harry in particular, feels so right. He's a mere stranger, but Louis can swear he can see himself spending the rest of his life with him.</p><p> </p><p>Or an AU where Louis takes his 6 year old daughter, Rosalie, to Disneyland, finding it a little more fun than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking For A Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I had to do because wow. I absolutely love Disneyland so much I may or may not have an issue. *awkward cough*  
> If you haven't been to Disneyland in Anaheim I suggest you GO! NOW!
> 
> Also, Splash Mountain doesn't have a seat for two. Just one. I thought it'd be a good idea to point that out.
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: Originally posted in August but I'll be posting a sequel to this soon :-)

Louis isn't sure what brought the idea. Maybe it was because his 6 year old daughter Rosalie  _had_ to watch Mickey Mouse every morning because " _Daddy it's my favorite show! Mickey makes me happy!"_ and Louis isn't one to deny his daughter's request. Maybe it's because his mum has been advising him to go have some fun with his daughter because he "works too much" and he "deserves it."

So whatever the reason is, Louis decided to take Rosalie to Disneyland during spring break. 

He hasn't told her yet but he's pretty sure that she'll pee herself with excitement. They've both never been there before, so it'd be a first timer for them. 

He's dropped subtle hints that Rosalie probably hasn't caught on to yet. He asks her who her favorite Disney character is, which princess is the prettiest, and other nonsense that Louis already knows.

But for him, his daughter's happiness is crucial, much more important than his. He loves his daughter very much, and has since the moment he first laid eyes on her. He was very young, only 17, but he was very aware of the love he had for her. 

He'd do anything to make her happy, even if it means jumping into an ocean full of sharks (although hypothetically that wouldn't happen.) But since she's  _his_ daughter he can't be too sure of that. 

Besides, she's a very obedient and smart girl. She deserves to go, and Louis is going to make it happen.

 

The weekend before spring break is when Louis breaks the news. He tells her they're going to Disneyland for the day and she literally shrieks in happiness, tackling him onto the bed with her tiny body and leaving wet kisses all over his face.

"Thank you Daddy! You're the best dad in the whole wide world!" She tells him, or more like  _screams._ Louis laughs because it's cute. 

"Thanks bug, you know that you're the greatest daughter ever." He coos, kissing her cheek.

"You mean that?" She beams. Louis nods, turning her over so that she's lying under him. 

"I mean it Rose, you're the best thing that's happened to me. Nothing could ever change that." He smiles down at her, watching her brighten expression. Louis thinks she looks unbearably cute like this, all smiles and twinkly-eyed.

"I love you daddy." She tells him, smiling deeply her faint dimples appear. Louis takes the moment to poke them, causing Rosalie to laugh.

"Love you too little one." He coos, blowing raspberry kisses on her tummy, earning squeaky giggles from her.

"Daddy stop! It tickles." She manages to say through her laughter. Louis takes the moment to tickle her, going from her belly towards her underarms. She laughs uncontrollably, begging Louis to stop. Louis considers it enough, pulling away and lying next to her.

They sit in silence for a brief moment, until Rosalie asks a peculiar question.

"Daddy, do you ever get lonely?" She asks in a tiny voice. Louis freezes, turning to glance at her confusedly.

"Why do you ask pet?" 

"I think you need someone. Someone to make you happy like you make me happy." She says innocently. Louis thinks about it for a moment, and hell. Sure, he feels lonely and has sad wanks in the shower and sometimes that's not enough but quite frankly, he doesn't have the time to go out clubbing with Zayn and have meaningless one night stands anymore. 

For fuck's sake, its been over a month since he last got laid and it hasn't been a happy one. But in reality, all that doesn't matter. Not when he has his little girl whom he loves and cherishes with all his heart. 

So, no. His 6 year old daughter is wrong. He doesn't  _need_ anyone else in his life. He's happy. 

"You're all I need, love." Louis says in all honesty, grinning at her.

She smiles in return, but remains quiet. Usually, she would have a lot to say and Louis wonders if she's just refraining from saying it just for the sake of not ruining the moment. 

Louis sighs, pulling himself up. "Come on Rose, time for bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Louis reminds her. She rushes off of the bed, pulling Louis down for a kiss on the cheek and scurrying off to her room. 

 

The next morning, Louis is awoken by an overly-excited child jumping on his chest and a too loud voice.

"Come on daddy! Mickey is waiting for us!" Rosalie squeaks, and for a brief moment Louis is completely baffled. But then he remembers ' _oh yeah Disneyland'_ and he rubs his eyes trying to gain some consciousness.

"Daddy wake up!" Rosalie yells again and Louis' head is about to explode because her voice is too loud and it's too early. But then again, it was _his_  idea. 

"I'm up! I'm up!" Louis assures her, rubbing his face and sighing deeply. He gives her a sleepy smile and a light kiss on the cheek before getting off to get ready.

 

Louis can't believe it.

He's actually at Disneyland. 

He much more excited than he initially expected, having the urge to explore more of the beautiful child-like place. 

They walk to the entrance hand in hand, reminding Rosalie to stay by him at all times to avoid losing her. She rolls her eyes arguing that she _won't_ get lost and she'll definitely always stay by his side. 

A red haired lady takes their tickets, telling them to  _'enjoy their stay'_ and _'be safe.'_ Louis takes a map filled with different rides and where they're located, just in case. 

They immediately make their way to the first ride, Indiana Jones, and the line is long. Like, _long._ It physically hurts to just look at it. Louis moans in pain as he and Rosalie form in the back.

"This really _is_ going to be a long day." Louis rolls his eyes. Rosalie huffs and pulls on his hand roughly.

"Daddy, it's going to be fun! Believe me." She smiles in assurance.

And she was right.

It's a little past noon and so far it's been great, besides the long lines that make Louis' legs ache in a way he doesn't like. They've made it to 3 rides so far, and taken photos with Goofy, Chip and Dale, and some character Louis didn't even recognize. 

Louis decided to buy something to drink, and got caught up talking to an older mom complaining about her 5 kids and Louis wonders if this lady is even aware of birth control. He nods at the right times but doesn't actually pay attention to what she's saying.

Then suddenly, he realizes that Rosalie isn't by his side and _holy shit where the fuck is his daughter?_  

"I'm sorry, hold on I think I lost my kid." Louis interrupts and the lady give him something between a scowl and a confused look.

"Rosalie! Rose!" Louis screams into the crowd, pushing past the waves of people eagerly. He grows more unnerved by the second, feeling like he might've _lost_ her. That is, until he spots her in her little pink floral dress, smiling and giggling with a little boy who appears to be around her age.

Louis marches to her, outraged because he had _warned_ her about staying by his side.

"Rose I told you to stay with me at all times, did you not listen?" He scolds but she seems to be interested in something else.

"Daddy look! I made a friend!" She points to the hazel-eyed boy by her side who gives a shy smile. "His name is Andrew." She explains.

"Hi Andrew." Louis smiles. "Um, Rose? Where are Andrew's parents?" He asks curiously. 

As if on cue, a tall, lanky man appears looking rushed. He puts a hand over his chest and mumbles something that sounded like _'thank god'_ under his breath.

"Andrew! Don't run away from me like that again, you understand?" The man has a deep and slow voice. Andrew nods, scooting closer to Rosalie. "Now who's this?"

"I'm Rosalie!" She greets the stranger immediately, handing out her hand for the man to shake. The man looks amused, shaking it gently. "And that's my daddy. His name is Louis." She adds.

The man turns over to look at Louis for the first time and wow. Louis hadn't noticed but the man has really nice eyes, a beautiful green color. His hair has some kind of headband, holding back his curls. He also has dimples, fucking dimples! And if this were another time, Louis would laugh because this is fucking ridiculous. This man is _beautiful._

But he doesn't. He simply just smiles kindly and shakes the man's hand.

"Hi Louis." No. Louis is absolutely not blushing. "My name's Harry." _Harry_ grins.

Louis didn't know he had been staring obviously at him until his daughter nudges him and gives him a wink. 

And oh. Shit. Right. They're in public.

Louis awkwardly coughs before nodding. "Hello Harry, nice to meet you. Sorry for taking your time." He grabs Rosalie by the hand but she unexpectedly jerks back. Louis frowns, not understanding her daughter's behavior.

"Me and Andrew pinky promised we were going to spend the day together daddy! We can't break pinky promises." She complains. Louis is puzzled, unsure of how to handle the situation.

He scratches the back of his head, glancing over at Harry for help. 

"I think we should let them keep their promise." Harry states. "After all, they _did_ pinky promise." He smiles. He walks closer to Louis and mouths 'if that's okay with you?'

Louis nods, unable to form words because seriously. He just met this stranger who he knows nothing about and yet, he's willing to hang out with them for the rest of the day.

Who even is Harry? 

Rosalie squeals in excitement, hugging Andrew who pleasantly hugs her back. Louis frowns for a moment, until Harry puts a warm hand on his shoulder and whoa since when were they allowed to touch? 

"Don't worry Louis, I don't mind spending the day with you." He smiles genuinely, and something about this makes Louis blush furiously. He just hopes no one takes notice.

"Yeah-yeah. Me too." Louis replies, and sadly Harry lifts his hand off. 

They walk side by side with the children in front, rambling on about a topic Louis is less than interested in.

"So... your kid?" Louis asks mindlessly. Harry huffs out a barely audible laugh.

"Nah, he's my nephew. My sister Gemma's kid." He explains and oh. So that's _not_ his kid. Which could mean many things. Maybe he's not married and maybe he's single and maybe Louis has a chance and _okay_. He needs to take a moment to breathe.

"So you brought your nephew to Disneyland? Must be the favorite uncle then?" Louis says.

"I hope so." He laughs. "Your daughter, she looks like you. She's really pretty." Harry glances at Louis, smiling warmly.

"Does that mean I'm pretty?" Louis jokes, and immediately regrets it.

He doesn't want to over do it with Harry, he might not even roll that way.

Harry doesn't laugh or say anything and Louis is afraid he might've fucked this up already. That is, until Harry finally speaks. 

"No, I think you're more along the lines of handsome and rugged." Harry grins, no hint of joking in his voice. Louis blushes, smiling at the ground like an idiot. 

Rosalie and Andrew run towards them, pulling both Harry and Louis by the arm. 

"Mickey and Minnie are over there daddy! Let's go get a picture." She says, bouncing up and down on her feet. Louis glances at the line, and _fuck_ it's long. But, he doesn't want to be _that_ kind of dad. 

He looks at Harry for assurance, who only appears to be smiling and _just_ as excited as the children. If Louis didn't know any better, he'd think Harry is an over-grown child. 

They all get in the line that compared to every other line, moves quickly. 

"Are you going to take a photo with them?" Harry nudges Louis' side with his elbow. 

"Pft, no. Why? Are you?" Louis teases, but then Harry nods. "Are you serious?" 

"Dead serious. Come on Lou, it's not childish or anything. We're in Disneyland!" _Lou._

As much as Louis would hate to admit it, Harry's right. Maybe Louis is overreacting. Maybe it isn't childish.

Finally, it's their turn for a photo, and Louis motions Harry and Andrew to go first, but then Harry is grabbing his wrist and pulling him close and there's nothing Louis can do to stop him.

Or at least, he doesn't _try_ to.

"We're spending the day together so we're taking pictures together." Harry whispers, beaming at Mickey and Minnie. Rosalie and Andrew hug them, and Louis watches in awe. They all pose for the photo, the kids between Mickey and Minnie while Harry puts an arm around Louis' lower waist and Louis is definitely not freaking out. 

The man with the camera tells them to say cheese and they do, smiling big for the camera. The flash goes off and then Harry let's go, making Louis feel cold.

Rosalie and Andrew say their goodbyes, Harry takes the photo and they all start making their way towards the next ride. Louis pulls out the map from his back pocket that's now wrinkled and torn slightly from the edges of the fold.

"So here we are. Critter Country." Louis points with his finger. Harry huddles closer to Louis to take a look at the map.

"Look, there's a ride nearby. Splash Mountain! That ride looks fun Lou! You guys wanna ride it?" Harry asks the kids enthusiastically. They both nod eagerly and Louis rolls his eyes fondly. 

Once they make line - which again is pretty fucking long - Louis takes a look at the screaming people on the ride.

And as "Splash Mountain" basically explains it, it's a deep fall which lands with a large splash, causing the people to get soaked. Louis is definitely not looking forward to that.

"Are we getting wet on this ride?" Louis asks, even though the answer is pretty clear.

Harry giggles, _giggles_. "Yeah. Don't worry, it'll be fun." He gives Louis an assertive smile but Louis stares back at him skeptically.

He turns to Rosalie, tapping her shoulder to get her attention off Andrew.

She looks up at him with big blue eyes, just like his. "Yes Daddy?" She smiles.

"Are you having fun Rose?"

"Yes Daddy! Lots of fun!" Then her expression changes, and motions Louis to bend down. He does, curiously, and Rosalie cups a small hand around Louis' ear.

"I like Harry and Andrew." She whispers, making it seem like its a secret. Louis glances at Harry who looks at them questioningly, then breaks into a huge smile. 

Louis straightens up again, and just smiles at her, noticing the way her eyes twinkled with fond. 

"I like them too." He says, and for some reason that makes her smile grow even wider as she turns her attention back to Andrew.

"What was that about?" Harry asks curiously. He looks cute, eyes wide filled with wonder.

"She was just telling me how much she likes you and Andrew." Louis explains as a smirk appears on Harry's face.

Louis smacks his arm lightly, causing Harry to laugh. He then  notices Harry's expression falter, looking hesitant and distant.

"Hey Lou?" He hears Harry say.

"Yeah?"

"Did Rosalie's mum stay home? Or is she just..." Harry trails off, unwilling to finish his question but Louis get's the idea. "I'm sorry. I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." 

Louis sighs because quite frankly, Rosalie's mum is a subject he swore not to talk about again the minute she walked out of their life. But it's Harry. Harry who's been nothing but nice the moment they laid eyes on each other. Harry who has the mentality of a 10 year old but the body of a 20-something year old. Harry who's just curious. 

"Well, we were young when we had her. I was only 17 and she was 16. She wanted a career, not a child. She wanted to become a doctor, not a mother. So she just abandoned her, leaving her with me. She said she didn't want to be a part of it." Louis explains, looking at Harry's expression filled with pity. And no. He doesn't need that. "I thought I loved her but honestly, I didn't. So it was easy to let her go. I raised Rose with some help from my mum. Then I got a good job and moved out to LA with her. And it's been me and her ever since." Louis sighs. "I'm happy." He adds, and Harry smiles at that. 

"You're a really great dad Lou." Harry's eyes are so green, Louis thinks. 

"Thanks Haz, you're a really... fun uncle." Harry laughs, poking Louis' side.

The line has advanced so quickly they lost track of time. During the wait, Harry talked about himself. He learned his name is Harry Styles, he's 21 and he's a photographer. He also learned he has an older sister named Gemma, his mum is named Anne and he's a family man. Somewhere along the conversation, he also briefly mentioned about his sexuality and as Louis guessed, he's gay, and _very_ single. Louis might have thanked god under his breath but no one needs to know.

"We made it!" Andrew exclaims and okay since when has he been holding Rosalie's hand?

Louis grabs Rosalie by the hand, and she immediately lets go of Andrew's. Louis smirks at her as she shyly blushes.

The man opens the gate as the other riders start getting off.

"Where do you want to sit?" Louis asks Harry.

"Next to you." Louis smiles.

They both end up sitting in the front of what appears to be a trunk, with the kids sitting behind them. Louis thinks it's suddenly freezing cold, and he's obviously freaking out because he's never sat in front of a ride and what if he falls off? This ride doesn't even have fucking seat belts and...

And then Harry is linking their fingers together and Louis can't breathe.

"Hey." Harry says gently. "It'll be okay yeah?" Louis nods slowly, hoping that Harry keeps his hand like that. 

The ride starts, and Louis wants to get off _now_. He hears the other passengers chatting, he can hear his daughter's voice talking to Andrew about visiting their house and okay.

Everything is going to be okay.

And no everything is not okay. The ride isn't even over and Louis is soaked, not to mention that Harry keeps laughing at him. Thankfully, their finger's are still linked together and Louis couldn't be happier.

"Here it comes Lou." Harry screams, as they approach what seems to be the fall and _holy shit._

"Fuck Harry, I'm not ready." Louis begins to breathe hard and Harry continues to laugh.

"Hey Lou, it's okay." He smiles at him. "Ready?"

Louis is _far_ from ready. But there's no turning back now. "Harry I swear if I piss myself I'm blaming you."

"It's okay, they won't notice since you're wet anyway." Harry laughs. 

Suddenly they're _way_ closer to the fall and Louis feels like he's about to pass out but then Harry is counting down and gripping his sweaty hand tighter and then suddenly they're fucking falling and Harry is lifting their arms up and a flash appears which Louis assumes is the photo and Louis and Harry's screams harmonize and he feels a deep feeling in his chest and then...

And then a huge splash of water reaches to him and now he's fucking fucked because his hair is a mess and he can't breathe and then Harry is giving him a kiss on the cheek.

_And then Harry is giving him a kiss on the cheek._

Louis feels Harry's soft lips on his cheek, and hears Rosalie and Andrew's soft giggles filled with _mock_ but Louis is too in the moment to care because Harry Fucking Styles just kissed his cheek.

"Proud of you Lou. Told you it wasn't that bad." Harry says genuinely.

Louis bites his lip, holding back a smile. 

"Yeah." Louis breathes out. 

They all get off the ride and Louis turns to look at Rosalie. She's far worse than Louis. Her hair is wet and her dress is a shade darker from the water. Louis laughs out and she sticks her tongue out at him.

They wander around, and Louis hears his stomach growl embarrassingly. 

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Rosalie complains. 

"Me too bug. Harry, are you and Andrew hungry?" Andrew nods tiredly, and Harry shrugs.

"I could use a bite, yeah." 

They all decide on burgers, which are by far the most fucking expensive burgers Louis' ever eaten. And they aren't even all that great. But it's Disneyland, breathing the _air_ here costs money. 

Harry keeps playing footsie with Louis like a 5 year old but Louis can't stop giggling. They receive an odd look from a worker sweeping the ground but Louis brushes it off, kicking Harry particularly hard in the shin.

"Ow!" Harry moans in pain, wincing awkwardly.

"Oh fuck! I'm sorry!" Louis says, rising from his seat.

"Daddy! Language!" Rosalie exclaims.

"Sorry bug. And sorry... Harry." Louis frowns.

Harry rubs his shin, and smiles brightly at Louis. 

"It's okay Lou. I've had my fair share of rough footsie plays." Harry winks. Louis feels relieved. 

An old woman, around 60, approaches their table. She smiles kindly at Harry and then at Louis.

"Hi." Harry chirps. "Can we help you with something?" He smiles. 

"I just wanted to point out that you're a cute little family. You two remind me of my son and his husband." She says. "Your kids are cute too." 

Louis blushes, feeling bad for the woman because. Well because, he's obviously not married to Harry. Nor are these _their_ kids.

"Actually-"

"Thank you. I _do_ love my husband very much." Harry interrupts him. Harry has the most pleased expression that Louis wants to smack right off. But he lets it slide.

Harry reaches over for Louis' hand across the table and the old lady awes. 

"You two are meant for each other, I can promise you that. Well, I better be going. You have fun with your family." She gives them all a small wave before walking out the door.

Louis squints at Harry, and kicks him in the same spot.

"Hey!" Harry laughs out, rubbing his shin again.

"Oh I'm sorry _husband_ , want me to kiss it better?" Louis teases, a smirk growing on his face. 

"Please, I dare you." Harry puckers his lips, and Louis reaches out and presses two fingers against them. 

He looks at Harry attentively and suddenly it's like they're _not_  joking anymore and it's become _very_ real. 

Suddenly, Louis has this urge to replace his fingers with his own lips, getting to taste Harry's mouth. He probably tastes like fruits, something sweet. Maybe with a hint of fresh mint.

Louis snaps out of his daze, quickly pulling off his fingers and coughing awkwardly. He notices Andrew whispering something to Rosalie, who just giggles.

"We should get going, it's about 4 already." Louis informs.

"Uncle Harry I want to go to the bathroom." Andrew winces.

Harry nods, rising up and collecting everyone's trash. 

Once they're all done using the bathroom, they end up by the castle, and Rosalie squeaks when she spots Ariel with her bright  green tail and purple sea shells. 

"I thought Ariel was the most fit princess of them all." Louis confesses and Harry scoffs. "What?" Louis asks curiously.

Harry shrugs, rolling his eyes and he can tell that Harry is jealous.

Ha. Harry is _jealous_.

Louis smirks, feeling quite content. "Don't worry. You're _my_ favorite princess." Louis whispers to his own amusement. 

Harry smiles shyly, before putting his hands under his chin, tilting his head and flutters his eyelashes. "Am I a pretty princess?" 

Louis laughs loudly, _too_ loud actually. He clasps a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughs. Harry joins in, and they look like complete idiots laughing together.

Andrew and Rosalie stare at them, and then glance at each other.

"They're weird." Andrew sighs.

"I know. But I think my daddy likes him." Rosalie whispers to him. 

Andrew smiles. "I think my uncle likes your Daddy." He says.

They both smile at each other, watching Harry and Louis smile stupidly between them.

Eventually, they take a photo with Ariel, and Harry makes sure to keep Louis as far away from the girl as possible, Louis notices.

It's not like he was interested in her to begin with. He'd much rather see _Harry_ in shells and a fish tail.

The rest of the day pretty much rushes by, they get on another 3 rides, and Harry plays a game and wins Louis a Mickey Mouse. He makes sure to sit by Harry at every ride, and he doesn't seem to mind. It's perfect.

They're on their last ride, Space Mountain, and the line seems to be quite short. Apparently people have started waiting for the firework show that's set to begin in half an hour or so.

"We'll make it to the firework show, won't we?" Rosalie asks. 

"Yes, we will love." Harry assures her. She smiles in return, giving Harry an unexpected hug. "Oof." He breathes out. 

"Rose?" Louis asks curiously. Harry hugs her back, giggling in amusement. Rosalie pulls back, looking down at the ground shyly. 

"I'm sorry it's just that... I had fun with you and Andrew today. You guys are like my best friends." She glances up at him and grins.

Harry put a huge hand on her small shoulder. "You _are_ my best friend love. I'm sure you are Andrew's too." 

"Yeah! You are!" Andrew grabs her and pulls her in for a messy, tight hug. She laughs loudly.

"You're so cute with her you know." Louis says in awe, twinkly-eyed.

"Well she _is_  my daughter, is she not?" Harry says, and Louis stares at him puzzled. But then he remembers what the old lady had told them and he breaks into a smile. 

"Yeah. She is." Louis breathes out. Something about this, about Harry in particular feels so _right_. He's a mere stranger, but Louis can swear he can see himself spending the rest of his life with him.

He can picture nights, wrapped up in Harry's warmth, cuddling in bed. Picture long nights of making love, fucking Harry slowly and deeply until he's begging for it. Skin flushed and face sweaty.

He can also picture family dinners, Harry cooking Louis' favorite meals. Maybe even another kid. Maybe. 

It's a strange thought because Louis has known him for less than 24 hours. But yet, it's almost as if he can _see_ his life with him. 

Harry is perfect. And maybe Harry is the missing piece. 

His thoughts are rudely interrupted by a man motioning him to take a seat in the ride. Louis, of course, sits beside Harry. The ride is compact, so his leg is touching Harry's. He's so close he can feel the warmth come off him. 

"This ride is really fast." Harry states, smirking as he sees Louis tense up. He turns back at Rosalie and Andrew, giving them a thumbs up which they both return.

"Are you ready?" Harry says and Louis nods hesitantly.

Holy mother of god Louis was not ready for that. The ride felt like the speed of fucking lightning, he swears he could be sent to another dimension. 

"Come on Daddy! Harry! Let's go! The fireworks are about to start!" Rosalie states. Harry grabs a hold of Louis' hand, and Andrew does the same to Rosalie. They all run past the people, bumping into a few bystanders. 

They finally make it, right as the fireworks are about to start. It's crowded, and Louis fears he might lose Rosalie again, but she sticks near by with Andrew who's holding his Mickey Mouse, so his fears fade away.

The fireworks begin and Louis thinks this is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Halfway through the show, he feels Harry wrap his arms around Louis' slim waist from behind and Louis squeals. 

Harry is touching him, holy _fuck_.

And it's fucking perfect. Not only is he viewing the most spectacular firework show, but he has the most flawless guy holding him close. He feels Harry bury his face in the crook of Louis' neck, and he can feel his lips brushing his skin. He can feel Harry's hot breath and _fuck_. 

It sends a shock through his body that goes straight down to his groin, and no. He can't be getting hard at Disneyland. There must be morals for that, certainly. 

But then suddenly, as the big bright fireworks go off in the night sky, he's being turned around and then Harry presses forward, and oh _god_.

Harry's fucking kissing him and Louis is too caught up on thinking this through he forgets to kiss back for a moment but then he pushes forward will full on force, feeling Harry's warm mouth on his. And actually, Harry's a really good kisser. 10/10. Maybe even 11. And Louis was right, Harry _does_ taste sweet. 

They pull back, the loud cracking sound in the background and Louis is just _staring_. Staring at Harry's big green eyes, admiring his beauty. Harry might even be more beautiful than the fireworks themselves. He smiles and Harry does too.

"I like you." Harry whispers, almost inaudible with all the noise. 

"Me too." Louis says. Harry leans down, giving Louis a peck on the lips. It sends a fluttery feeling in his stomach. They both look back up at the sky, that's now lighting it's last and final firework.

Louis lays his head on Harry's shoulder, sighing deeply. 

"Daddy! Did you see that? It was magical!" Rosalie screams and if this were another moment Louis would've told her to keep her voice down but no.

Harry just kissed him and life is great.

He continues to hear his daughter's rambles but he's to focused on Harry, and Harry's hand on his waist, and Harry's everything.

"I think we should start going, shouldn't we?" Harry says looking down at Louis. 

Louis straightens out, pulling away from Harry's touch and nods. He's about to reach for Rosalie's hand until he feels a familiar one link their fingers together. 

They walk like that towards the exit, waiting for the next train to come get them.

Harry and Louis sit by each other, Harry holds Louis by the waist and Louis leans on his shoulder tiredly.

Louis isn't ready to say goodbye. Not so soon.

They all continue to walk together until they finally reach stairs for the parking lot.

Louis notices Andrew yawn and rub his eyes, indicating that he's tired.

"So." Harry says.

"So." Louis mimics and before he could even breathe, Harry leans in with full force and presses their lips together again. Louis takes this moment to wrap his arms around Harry's neck, kissing Harry slowly.

He hadn't quite kissed someone like that in a while. Not even his one night stands. They were all horrible kissers. But Harry, he isn't even _real_.

Louis pulls back breathlessly, acknowledging that his daughter just witnessed. He turns to her, and surprisingly, she and Andrew stare at them in awe. Louis laughs at that.

"Can I have your number?" He hears Harry ask. Louis smiles and nods happily, giving Harry his number.

"Alright well, I'll text you. Hopefully we can see each other soon." Harry says, doubt lingering in his voice.

"No, yeah. That sounds great. Sounds perfect actually." Louis clarifies.

"You _pinky promise?_ " Harry says, holding out his pinky towards Louis. 

Louis beams, wrapping his small pinky around Harry's longer one. Harry gives a tight squeeze, before unwrapping his finger and smiles.

He turns to Rosalie, giving her a huge bear hug, lifting her off the ground. 

He goes back to Louis, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek and a tight hug.

"I'm glad I met you Lou." He whispers, then he and Andrew are gone.

 

Louis and Rosalie make it home tired. Too tired to even shower.

Louis throws on some sweats and a plain t-shirt, and by the time he checks on Rosalie, she's asleep on her bed.

Louis gives her a kiss on the forehead and closes her door.

When Louis walks to his room, he notices the Mickey Mouse Harry got for him on the couch, so Louis picks it up and decides to sleep with it.

It's pathetic really, but Louis feels the need to. 

Just as Louis is about to close his eyes, his phone chimes. He picks it up and it's a text from an unknown number. Louis reads it, and he doesn't stop smiling for the rest of the night.

 

 

_'Disneyland is the happiest place on earth, and it's only happier with you. - Harry xx'_


End file.
